Vincent Doesn't Need to Know
by cumanakecil
Summary: Echo tidak bisa menggeleng. Vincent-sama bilang Echo tak boleh berbohong pada siapapun kecuali Vincent-sama memerintahkan. Ini serba salah. Echo sangat tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Oz/Echo. Oneshot. RnR?


_Another fic for Pandora Hearts. Oz/Echo. Oneshot. Enjoy :)_

_Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

><p><strong>: VINCENT DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW :<strong>

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

"Jadi.."

Suara langkah kaki menggema, memantul di setiap dinding ruangan. Pemuda berambut emas itu berjalan pelan mengelilingi ruang makan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Sesekali mata heteronya melirik ke arah sosok yang kini sedang duduk terpaku di salah satu kursi, terduduk kaku.

Sang Nightray perlahan mengambil handphone yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Gantungan kunci yang menghiasnya bergemerincing pelan tatkala alat komunikasi berwarna biru soft itu berpindah tangan. Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran meja dan mulai menekan tombol 'on' pada handphone tersebut. Dibukanya satu persatu folder-folder yang ada di sana, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada bagian inbox—kotak masuk. Jempol kanannya sibuk menekan tombol 'down' di bagian navigasi handphone itu seiring dengan wajahnya yang kian mengeras.

"Siapa dia?" suaranya terdengar begitu dingin ketika ia memperlihatkan layar handphone yang ia pegang kepada sosok di sebelahnya. Tatapan mengancam yang ia perlihatkan membuat sang gadis langsung menundukkan kepala kembali setelah melihat sekilas apa yang ditunjukkan sang pemuda kepadanya.

_Sender : Oz_

_Hah? Iya? Hahaha, bodoh sekali si Alice itu. Terus? Terus? Dia bilang apa? Ceritakan!_

Sang pemuda menutup handphone flip di genggamannya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ia langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Jawab, Echo."

"Dia—Dia teman,"

Vincent Nightray mendengus pelan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu fantovelnya dan kembali meraih handphone yang masih tergeletak di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka inbox dan men_scroll_ ke bawah.

Oz.

Oz.

Oz.

Oz.

Oz.

Vincent bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Namun ia segera mengatur emosi dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ditutupnya kembali handphone tersebut dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jasnya. Mendengus sesaat, ia kemudian berjalan mengitari meja makan dan berhenti di belakang kursi yang diduduki Echo. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat—walaupun ekspresinya masih tak bisa terbaca. Sang Nightray kemudian meraih bahu Echo dengan pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu kan, peraturan di mansion ini?"

Echo merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan Vincent di belakangnya dengan sangat jelas—membuktikan betapa dekatnya wajah pemuda itu dari telinganya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menahan napas dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar hebat sampai akhirnya Vincent menjauhkan diri darinya dan kembali mengitari meja makan.

Dengan pelan, Echo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan susah payah gadis itu menahan detak jantungnya yang seperti bertambah cepat 3 kali lipat dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai gemetar. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

Vincent menyeramkan. Ya, ia tahu. Dengan segala senyum palsu dan kata-kata manisnya, ia bisa jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Alice yang sedang mengamuk. Echo tak suka dengan tatapan Vincent yang tajam dan mengintimidasi—juga perilakunya yang sering memperlakukan dirinya sebagai boneka. Dan di saat mood sang Nightray sedang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak bagus seperti sekarang, tentu bukan sebuah ide yang baik untuk membantah—ataupun melihat matanya.

"Kalau aku tak ada, nasibmu sekarang pasti sudah jauh lebih buruk. Ah, tapi aku lebih suka melihat orang yang tidur merana di pinggir hutan daripada gadis kecil yang sudah berani menentang perintahku. Kukira kau juga berpikiran sama, hm?"

Sang pemuda memainkan handphone biru soft di genggaman tangannya. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa—namun semua orang pun tahu kalau tujuannya tersenyum tidak biasa. Ia berjalan mengitari meja dan menarik salah satu kursi tepat di depan Echo. Mendudukkan diri di kursi itu, Vincent kemudian meletakkan handphone Echo di sebelahnya dan menumpukan dagunya pada genggaman kedua tangannya—masih tersenyum.

"Atau kau mau pergi dari sini?"

Echo menggeleng perlahan. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Cukup dengan isyarat tubuh saja dan itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Vincent yang tak suka basa-basi.

Vincent mendengus pelan. Ia sudah tahu pasti jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian menyilangkan kakinya dan memajukan kepalanya sedikit—memperkecil jarak di antara dia dengan Echo. "Aku memasukkanmu ke sana hanya agar para orang-orang sok tahu itu tidak berkomentar banyak lagi tentangmu yang terlihat terus berdiam diri di sini. Ingat itu."

"...bukan untuk bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Apalagi dengan _dia._"

Sang Nightray mengelus kepala Echo perlahan. Merasakan tiap helai rambut menggesek telapak tangannya. Ia memainkan jari di sana—memelintir beberapa helai dan melepaskannya kembali.

"_You're definitely mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>ECHO POV <strong>

Echo benar-benar tak bisa tidur kemarin malam. Setelah diinterogasi sampai 1 jam lewat tengah malam, akhirnya Vincent-sama mengizinkan Echo untuk kembali ke kamar. Tetapi entah kenapa empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut malam itu tak bisa membuat mata Echo terpejam barang sebentar. Echo takut tertidur terlalu lama hingga pagi dan terlambat bangun. Echo harus menemani Vincent-sama sarapan pagi. Echo tidak boleh terlambat.

Pada akhirnya Echo hanya merebahkan diri di kasur. Sepenuhnya sadar. Dan itu membuat Echo agak mengantuk saat berhadapan muka dengan Vincent-sama tadi pagi untuk menemaninya sarapan pagi—Echo harap tuan tidak menyadarinya. Dan untungnya, sepertinya mood Vincent-sama sedang baik. Ah, itu berarti sudah saatnya Echo membereskan kamar Vincent-sama yang pastinya sudah penuh dengan kapas-kapas bertebaran dan kulit-kulit boneka yang telah terpotong di sana sini. Echo juga tak tahu darimana datangnya kebiasaan aneh itu—tapi setidaknya satu hal yang pasti, kebiasaan itu bisa membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Tak apalah, Echo juga merasa tak perlu mengetahui darimana asalnya.

Dingin. Echo bisa merasakan hembusan angin pagi musim gugur yang menusuk kulit. Walaupun hari ini Echo telah mengenakan mantel berwarna ungu soft yang diberikan Vincent-sama beberapa waktu lalu, ditambah dengan syal hangat yang menghangatkan leher, tetap saja pagi ini dingin. Echo harus mengenakan pakaian lebih tebal lain kali. Echo tak mau sakit. Nanti siapa yang akan menemani tuan sarapan?

Sekolah sepi sekali. Apa sudah ada orang di dalam kelas?

Ah, belum ada yang datang rupanya. Pantas saja dingin, Echo berangkat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mood Vincent-sama yang sedang bagus membuatnya mau memakan makanan yang disiapkan pelayan tanpa protes lagi, dan itu berarti Echo bisa lebih cepat berangkat ke sekolah.

Sepi, ya. Echo... Ngantuk. Mau tidur.

"..."

"Echo-chaaan! Ohaayoou~!"

Sangat tak beruntung, Echo bahkan belum bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang selalu datang tiap kali akan tertidur—perasaan aneh saat satu persatu fungsi syaraf di non aktifkan, serasa seperti suara-suara di sekeliling menjadi bertambah keras dan pikiran yang berputar-putar—saat suara si kelinci aneh membuyarkan segalanya. Kelinci aneh? Ya, bagi Echo dia seperti kelinci. Polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi berisik dan selalu sok tahu. Makanya aneh.

"Ohayou, Alice..."

Dia datang dengan semangat yang meletup-letup—dengan cengiran khasnya dan tangannya yang tak berhenti menepuk bahu Echo berkali-kali. Sekarang rasa ngantuk Echo hilang sama sekali.

"Hee, kenapa lemas? Masih pagi, ayo senyum! Eh, tapi tak biasanya Echo datang pagi sekali? Biasanya kan aku yang menguasai kelas ini sebelum pukul 06.15—si kepala rumput laut selalu datang jam segitu." uh, suaranya sangat keras. Dan dia duduk dekat sekali. Telinga Echo bisa penging kalau Alice terus-terusan ngomong dengan sumber suaranya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari kuping Echo.

"Tadi pagi Vincent-nii moodnya baik, Echo bisa berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Tapi Echo ngantuk..."

Kelinci aneh itu menanggapi dengan mengangguk-angguk. Dia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Echo tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sifat cerewet Alice hilang—Echo tak peduli. Sekarang kan yang penting bisa—

"Oooh, kakakmu yang aneh dan super protektif itu ya? Siapa namanya? Vincent? Ah, kalau aku jadi kau, mana mau aku menunggui dia selesai makan. Buang-buang waktu saja. Kok Echo tahan sih?"

Echo salah. Dia masih mau bicara. Tapi Echo malas menjawab, jadi Echo hanya diam dan meletakkan kepala di meja. Ah ya, Echo bilang ke Alice kalau Vincent-sama itu kakak Echo. Vincent-sama melarang Echo memberitahu yang lainnya kalau dia sebenarnya adalah _'pemilik'_ Echo. Kenapa? Ah, jangan tanya Echo. Echo sudah malas untuk mencari tahu.

"Matamu berkantung, Echo. Bergadang semalam? Ya sudah, kau tidur saja dulu. Nanti aku bangunkan kalau bel sudah berbunyi. Oyasuminasaaii~"

Eh? Kadang Echo tak menyadari kalau si kelinci aneh punya sisi baik juga.

* * *

><p>Namanya Oz. Oz Vessalius. Echo sekelas dengannya sejak 2 tahun lalu—kami kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama 2 tahun berturut-turut, padahal sekolah telah menetapkan sistem rolling untuk setiap pergantian tahun ajaran. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan kadang mengingatkan Echo pada rambut Vincent-sama. Kedua matanya hijau emerald. Dan dia adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang dikaruniai otak encer di kelas.<p>

Ya, hanya itu. Echo tak kenal Oz. Kami nyaris tak pernah berbicara di kelas—kecuali kalau ada tugas kelompok dan—kebetulan lagi—Echo dan Oz berada di kelompok yang sama. Itu juga hanya sebatas diskusi ringan. Echo hanya mendengarkan dan menjawab bila ditanya. Oz tak pernah berhenti ngomong. Ada saja yang dia bicarakan. Tapi, ya, sekali lagi, Echo hanya mendengarkan.

Bangku tempat duduk Echo dan Oz berjauhan. Echo duduk di sebelah kanan 2 bangku dari depan, sementara tempat Oz ada di pojok kiri belakang. Echo tak bisa melihat rambut keemasan Oz dari tempat Echo duduk. Ada banyak kepala di antara Echo dan Oz yang menghalangi. Lagipula, Echo tak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Papan tulis adalah benda yang harus Echo perhatikan selama di sekolah—begitu kata Vincent-sama.

_Sender : Oz_

_Echo? Ini aku, Oz. Kita kerjakan tugas kelompok bersama di rumah Gilbert. Kumpul di sekolah pukul 9 ya? Kabari kalau tak bisa datang._

Echo masih ingat. Itu pesan pertama Oz yang ada di handphone Echo—entah sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Echo tak tahu darimana Oz dapat nomor handphone Echo. Dan pesan pertama itu tentang kerja kelompok. Seperti yang tadi Echo bilang, Oz dan Echo sering sekali kebetulan berada di kelompok yang sama. Echo bahkan pernah main ke rumah Oz. Ya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Echo tetap tak tahu banyak tentang Oz.

Tapi sejak saat itu, Oz sesekali mengirim pesan ke handphone Echo dengan bukan membawa topik tentang kerja kelompok. Kami mengobrol banyak—atau mungkin Echo hanya mendengarkan sementara Oz bercerita. Echo tak tahu kenapa Oz bisa tetap semangat bicara padahal Echo hanya menjawab pesannya dengan sangat singkat. Tapi setidaknya, Echo bisa mendapatkan teman yang menemani saat Vincent-sama sedang tidak membutuhkan Echo.

Ah, Echo hampir lupa perkataan Vincent-sama. Papan tulis harus diperhatikan.

* * *

><p>Echo ngantuk sekali hari ini. Papan tulis hampir selalu kosong selama 8 jam pelajaran—sensei lebih suka mendikte dan meminta muridnya untuk menulis kali ini. Echo lapar. Tadi pagi tak konsentrasi makan karena ngantuk. Untung si kelinci aneh mau berbagi bekalnya—walaupun itu berarti Echo harus mendengarkan ocehannya selama istirahat pertama non-stop. Tapi Echo tak boleh meminta bekal Alice banyak-banyak. Kata Vincent-sama itu tidak baik.<p>

Jadi sampai sekarang perut Echo masih kosong. Bel tanda sekolah berakhir sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kelas kosong sekarang. Tapi Echo malas jalan pulang. Vincent-sama bilang ia harus pergi ke rumah rekannya dan akan pulang malam. Itu berarti Echo tak harus pulang cepat—jadi Echo mau istirahat di sini dulu. Ngantuk.

Tapi baru Echo meletakkan kepala di meja, pintu kelas terbuka.

"Eh? Echo? Belum pulang?"

Ah, satu orang lagi ganggu rencana tidur Echo. Sesosok pemuda berambut emas terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu. Ya, itu Oz. Echo tak tahu kenapa dia juga belum pulang. Tapi Oz hanya melangkahkan kaki masuk dan duduk di meja sebelah Echo. Dia meregangkan otot sejenak dan menyandarkan punggung ke belakang kursi, sebelum akhirnya memandang kosong ke depan. Echo merasa ada yang aneh. Oz diam kali ini.

Dan rasa ngantuk Echo entah kenapa hilang sama sekali.

"Kok belum pulang?"

Tadi Oz sudah menanyakan hal yang sama. Ah ya, Echo belum jawab.

"Tadi malam tak sempat tidur. Ngantuk. Vincent-nii sedang ada urusan jadi aku bisa di sini lebih lama."

"Matamu berkantung. Ada masalah antara kau dan kakakmu?"

"..."

"...atau dia sudah menemukan kalau kau sering berkirim pesan denganku?"

"Eh? Kok—"

Echo langsung menatap Oz yang sudah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Heran. Echo merasa tak pernah bercerita tentang Vincent-sama yang melarang Echo berteman dengan siapapun di sekolah ke Oz.

"Alice sering cerita. Memangnya harusnya dia tidak bilang ya? Dasar, tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Maaf ya, aku jadi tahu."

Oz menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tingkahnya aneh sekali. Tapi Echo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Selama Oz masih menganggap Vincent-sama itu kakak Echo, sepertinya tak apa.

"Um, masalahmu dengan kakakmu semalam, apakah ada kaitannya dengan sms dariku di handphonemu?

Uh, Echo tidak bisa menggeleng. Vincent-sama bilang Echo tak boleh berbohong pada siapapun kecuali Vincent-sama memerintahkan. Dan semalam Vincent-sama tak bilang apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tapi Echo juga tidak mau mengangguk. Ini bukan salah Oz, kok. Kalau Echo bilang, pasti nanti Oz tak bakal mengajak Echo mengobrol lagi lewat sms. Echo sendirian lagi kalau Vincent-sama tak ada. Terus Echo harus bagaimana..?

Oz tertawa kecil. Dia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menumpukan dagu di kedua tangannya. Melihat ke arah jendela. "Ah, benar ternyata. Gomenasai. Aku bakal berhenti mengirim pesan sekarang—sepertinya kakakmu benar-benar tak suka aku berteman denganmu. Maaf ya,"

Echo ingin sekali menggeleng. Tapi tak bisa. Echo hanya bisa duduk diam dan menghadap ke depan. Ini serba salah. Echo sangat tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Echo takut kalau Echo melakukan sesuatu, itu akan berakibat buruk. Untuk saat seperti ini, Echo tahu kalau lebih baik diam. Pengalaman beberapa kali berhadapan dengan Vincent-sama dalam situasi seperti ini membuat Echo mengerti walau sedikit.

"Sebelumnya, maaf kalau waktunya tidak tepat. Aku tak tahu lagi kapan harus bilang—semoga hal ini tidak memperburuk situasi..—"

Tidak. Echo tidak suka ini. Sepertinya Echo akan selalu sendirian lagi mulai sekarang.

"Echo-chan, daisuki."

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Keheningan menyelimuti dua sosok di dalam ruangan itu. Warna jingga sudah mulai menggeser kedudukan biru di langit luar. Tak ada suara teriakan riuh para siswa yang selalu bermain bola saat pulang sekolah—semua kini sudah kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Cahaya lembut matahari sore menerobos masuk lewat kaca, menyinari warna blond sang pemuda dan biru soft gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa mengobrol denganmu lagi. Kita jarang berinteraksi di dunia nyata, dan aku juga tak mau membebanimu masalah dengan selalu berkirim pesan."

Echo merasa.. Aneh. Seperti ada kupu-kupu kecil yang menari di perutnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasanya. Bola matanya melirik gelisah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari ucapan Oz—dan kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia tahu kalau Vincent tak akan suka ini.

"A—aku.."

Oz tersenyum. Sorot matanya melembut. "Tak apa. Aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawab. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu akan hal ini sebelum kita benar-benar kembali seperti dulu—tak saling mengenal. Aku tak ingin kau terkena masalah apabila kita... Uhm, kau tahu kan, seperti pasangan-pasangan lain." semburat merah sempat menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Ia menggaruk pipi kanannya canggung sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Tunggu, pasangan? Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku bahkan tak tahu perasaanmu, hahaha."

Sejujurnya, Echo sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Oz mengacak rambutnya. Ia tak begitu suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Tetapi Echo tetap tidak bicara apapun sedari tadi. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, pemuda itu akhirnya meraih tas gendongnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Yah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tahu aku tak akan bisa jadi siapa-siapa untukmu." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku sampai sejauh ini. Kuharap masalahmu dan kakakmu segera selesai."

Echo mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf.."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut sang gadis begitu saja. Pelan, namun gelombang longitudinal itu cukup untuk membuat gendang telinga Oz merespon. Echo bahkan tak tahu dia meminta maaf untuk apa. Ia hanya merasa... Tak enak. Dan ragu. Menyesal? Entah, Echo tak tahu. Ia tak mengerti. Vincent tak pernah memberitahu dirinya tentang hal ini.

Sang Vessalius menoleh dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Tak apa, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Ini hanya soal saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tenang, aku belum menghapus pesan-pesan darimu kok. Setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau kita pernah berteman,"

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya?"

Echo mengangguk dengan pasti. Ya, untuk hal ini, dia sangat yakin. Memori tentang Oz Vessalius tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Dan ia tak merasa perlu memberitahu Vincent akan hal ini.

"Sudah sore. Kakakmu pulang kapan?"

"Nanti malam."

Oz tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis di depannya—yang disambut oleh Echo dengan ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Nah, aku antar kau pulang ya? Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Boleh?"

Dalam diam, Echo hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkahkan kaki mengikuti saat pemuda di depannya berjalan pelan keluar dari kelas—tak menyadari semburat-semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya. Ia senang Oz mengerti keadaannya. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Gadis itu mengeratkan tangannya di genggaman hangat pemuda di depannya. Ya, hanya untuk kali ini. Detik ini.

Vincent tidak perlu tahu.

**: FIN :**

* * *

><p><em>Cerita ini sebenernya bagian awalnya udah lamaa banget dibuat. Tapi karena cuma prolog, dan setelah itu ditinggalkan, jadi lupa plot aslinya gimana. Yaudah dirombak ulang -_- ini masuknya Romanceapa ya? Ada saran? Saya bingung, beneran. Emang dasar cerita gajelas asdfasdf nanti genrenya akan diupdate setelah menerima masukan :) _

_VINCENT PEDO D: saya ga bermaksud aaaa tapi emang gitu kan aslinya? Kok di sini serasa pedo banget orz maafkan saya..._

_Dan kayaknya Echo POV nya membosankan dan aneh, ya? Saya tahu kalo itu mestinya kata gantinya aku, cuman kalo Echo lebih cocok panggil nama sendiri. Boleh nggak sih kaya gitu D: Dan...sangat datar. Masalahnya Echo juga datar sih. Ntar kalo dibuat kaya biasa, jatohnya OOC huhu  
><em>

_Kritik saran~? Sankyuu.._


End file.
